I Do Again
by APrairiefan
Summary: Based on the episode, "I Do Again" Charles and Caroline spend time alone before going back home to Walnut Grove after renewing their vows.


I Do Again...

How Charles shows his love to Caroline after The Wedding Ceremony :

Charles and Almanzo Wilder are working on the Ingalls' barn roof. Laura Wilder is coming down the road toward her Ma and Pa's place and announces to her Pa and husband, Almanzo that she is going to have a baby. Almanzo jumps up and down and falls off the roof. Mrs. Ingalls is coming outside to see what all the excitement is about. Laura also tells her Ma that she is expecting. Mrs. Ingalls then replies, ''Laura, I think your baby is going to have an uncle the same age. I'm pregnant to."

Laura and Almanzo, Charles and Caroline are all excited and Laura asks, "Ma, are you sure?" As she gives her a hug. "

"As sure as I ever could be." Answers Caroline.

The next day Caroline is in Dr. Baker's office, he has just looked at Caroline and told her she isn't pregnant.

Caroline says, ''I have to be, it's been more than 2 months since my last cycle."

Dr. Baker says, ''It was most likely your last."

Caroline with a disappointed and 'hard to believe' look says, "NO!, It can't be, what will Charles think of me besides some nothing?"

Dr. Baker says, "Caroline, Charles has to now. I can tell him if you want me too."

"NO, NO!, I'll tell him", Caroline says as she is crying.

A few days past and Caroline hasn't told Charles that she can't have anymore children and Dr. Baker sees Charles working, and full of joy about a possible son on the way. Then Dr. Baker talks to Caroline and tells her again, "Charles needs to know."

Caroline pleads with Dr. Baker to give her more time.

Caroline walks home thinking to herself that she can't bear Charles anymore children and that he will think she is some nothing.

Caroline is now at home laying in her bed crying, Albert their son runs to get Charles at work telling him that Caroline is crying and wants just him. Charles goes home to his wife and she tells him, ''Charles, I just lost the baby." They hold hold each other.

About two hours later Charles is in Dr. Baker's office telling him, "There isn't going to be a baby.

Dr. Baker replies, I'm glad Caroline finally told you."

Charles with a confused and concerned look, "What do you mean finally told me? Are you telling me she was never pregnant?"

Dr. Baker answers, "It's more than that, Caroline can never have kids again. She will need all your love right now, Charles."

As Charles is walking out of Dr. Baker's office he asks, ''Dr. Baker are you sure you can't be wrong about this?"

Dr. Baker with a sad look and a nod of the head says, "No, Charles."

Charles goes over to the Church/School building to clear his head. His daughter, Laura Wilder is there cleaning up after school. Laura notices her Pa's disappointed and sad face and asks, "Pa, what's wrong?"

He answers with a little tear, "There isn't going to be a baby, Caroline can't have anymore children."

Laura hugs her Pa and they are both crying and Laura says, ''Ma will need your love and can't know how much that baby meant to you, she will tell you in time but she needs your love now."

Charles replies, "My old friend's, son is getting married in Wisconsin next week. I was thinking we could go and have some alone time together."

Laura agrees that would be a good idea.

Charles goes back home suggests to Caroline about seeing their friends getting married and at first Caroline doesn't want to go but Charles convinces her too.

They are heading to Wisconsin and on the way they stop at a little lake, having a campfire and talking Charles says, ''I feel guilty. I don't know how to tell you this..."

Caroline takes Charles' hand and asks, "What is it Charles?"

Charles answers, ''I was excited about the baby and the possibility about having a son just like you, but I didn't know if I really wanted it. We have had hard times with our crops and raising our family and by the time he or she was 10 years old we would be in our 50s. We would be more like grandparents than parents. I know it's wrong to think like that but it's how I feel."

Caroline answers, ''Charles, it's ok. We all have mixed emotions."

Caroline does not know that Charles knows that she can't have anymore children.

They arrive at their friend's house, the Poulson's, Henry Poulsen and Mary Louise are the young couple getting married. The wedding happens to be at the same Church Charles and Caroline married at years ago. They have their dinner, then Charles and Caroline takes a walk to Caroline's old house. When they get to the house they find that an elderly couple is now living there. Charles asks them if Caroline can go to her old bedroom and she does.

Charles goes around to the side of the house and asks the elderly couple if he can climb up the side of the house. The elderly couple lets Charles climb up the side of the house and when Charles does he falls backwards and then ask Caroline to marry him again.

The elderly couple begins to laugh, ''You young folks are getting crazier by the year!"

Charles replies, ''You hear that Caroline, Young Folks!"

Carolina laughs and then answers, ''Charles, are you serious about getting married again?"

Charles answers with a grin, ''Yes, I'm serious!"

Caroline says with the biggest smile, "Ok, let's do it!"

A few days later their friends Henry Poulson and Mary Louise, Charles and Caroline are having a double wedding at the same Church that Charles and Caroline got married at the first time and they say their 'I Do's' again.

They exit the Church, the newly married couple get in a wagon that has a sign, "JUST MARRIED."

Charles and Caroline get in a wagon that has a sign, "JUST MARRIED AGAIN."

Charles asks Caroline, "How do you feel?"

Caroline answers, "HAPPY, Charles, HAPPY!"

Charles replies, "Me too, lets renew our vows ever year." They both kiss and then drive off.

What Caroline did not know was Charles had a romantic evening planned at a nice bed-and-breakfast place before going back home to Walnut Grove.

Charles and Caroline are driving down the road and Charles pulls into a Bed and Breakfast Hotel. Caroline has a surprised look on her face and she asks, "Charles, what are we doing here?"

Charles answers, "Caroline, I booked us a room here tonight so you and I can be alone, just you and me.

Then Charles helps Caroline off the wagon and carries her into their room, sits her on the couch and says, ''I will get the fireplace nice and toasty." Charles also plays some romantic music.

As Charles and Caroline or snuggling close together on the couch Caroline confesses to Charles that she was never pregnant, but didn't know how to tell him she wasn't capable of giving him any more children.

Charles says, ''It doesn't matter I still love you, you gave me 5 beautiful children. They kiss some more and then Charles gives her a gift, her favorite perfume, Lemon Verbena and some Lemon Verbena bodywash.

As Caroline sprays a little on her wrist she says, ''Thank You," and brings herself closer to him.

They begin undressing each other, first Caroline unbuttons Charles' shirt, then Charles unbuttons Caroline's blouse then her bra, kissing passionately. Caroline undoes Charles' belt and dropping his pants. Charles is pulling off Caroline's skirt and panties they are both naked holding each other tightly. Charles asks, "Caroline would you like to shower together?"

''Yes," Caroline answers, ''Yes, I would."

Charles turns on the hot water in the shower, picks up his wife and places her in the shower, then he steps in and says, "Caroline, I love you!"

Caroline answers, ''I love you too!"

Charles begins to wash Caroline's body with the Lemon Verbena bodywash, massaging her back, breasts and then washing her vagina area.

After Charles' finishes washing Caroline, she washes him, massaging his back, chest and his penis area.

Now they are just standing in the hotwater kissing, caressing each other. Charles nipping at Caroline's tits, Caroline feeling Charles' penis, as it is getting hard.

Caroline asks Charles, "Are you sure? You know I can't have anymore children."

Charles answers, ''Yes, it doesn't matter. I want to show you my love." Then Charles asks, "Caroline, do you want to?"

Caroline answers, ''Oh Yes! Charles I want to show you my love too!"

Caroline is leaning against the shower with her back against Charles' chest. Charles comes as tightly as he can against her back. Caroline reaches behind her playing with and pumping Charles' hard penis. Charles reaches around and puts his finger into her vagina and feels how wet she is, then uses his other hand to guide his penis into her womanhood from the back. The water is pouring over them and they are both pumping, pumping uncontrollably.

Caroline moans, "OH CHARLES!, Ohhh"

Charles moans, ''OH CAROLINE!, Ohhh"

Charles releases his sperm, as Caroline milks him.

They both say to each other, "That was the best ever!"

They give each other another passionate kiss, dry off and go to bed naked together.

The next morning they go back home to Walnut Grove to their 5 lovely children with Caroline feeling loved.

Their Love is forever!


End file.
